Say OK
by Sunny Weasley
Summary: Nos tempos difíceis em que Voldemort domina nosso mundo, você vai vir até mim, me acolher em seus braços e dizer que está tudo bem? Mesmo que seja mentira, você faria isto, apenas para me fazer sentir melhor?


Songfic – Say Ok

Rony & Hermione

Narrada por Hermione

_You are fine__  
__You are sweet__  
__But I'm still a bit naive with my heart_

_(Você é legal__  
__Você é gentil__  
__Mas eu ainda sou um pouco ingênua com meu coração)_

Nunca senti algo assim por alguém antes. Será isto o poderoso amor que todos falam? E como saber ao certo que ao amar, não vou sofrer? Embora nossas brigas, você sempre foi uma ótima pessoa comigo, mas isso é amizade. Daríamos-nos bem no amor?

_When you're close I don't breathe__  
__I can't find the words to speak__  
__I feel sparks_

_(Quando você está próximo, eu não respiro__  
__Eu não consigo encontrar palavras para falar__  
__Eu sinto faíscas)_

Ás vezes sinto que meu coração age com meu cérebro em um complô contra mim. Parece que meu coração sente sua presença, e manda imediatamente meu cérebro parar de funcionar. As palavras não saem de minha boca, mas o suor na palma da mão é presente.

_But I don't wanna be into you__  
__If you are not looking for true love, oh oh__  
__No I don't wanna start seeing you__  
__If I can't be your only one_

_(Mas eu não quero ficar a fim de você,__  
__Se você não está procurando amor verdadeiro, oh oh__  
__Não, eu não quero começar a te ver__  
__Se eu não puder ser a única)_

Houve muitos momentos em que sabia que você me amava. Eu havia-me sentido tão feliz quando, no torneio Tribruxo, você ficou com ciúmes por eu ter ido ao baile com Vítor Krum. Mas então, bastou apenas um momento para você acabar com todas as minhas esperanças. Você beijou Lilá Brown. Tentei de tudo para destruir todos os sentimentos e esperanças que eu tinha em relação a você. Esperanças destruídas, ok. Mas sentimentos, não só continuaram acesos dentro de mim, como me fizeram sofrer.

_So tell me__  
__When it's not alright__  
__When it's not ok__  
__Will you try to make me feel better?__  
__Will you say alright? (say alright)__  
__Will you say ok? (Say ok)__  
__Will you stick with me through whatever?__  
__Or run away__  
__(Say that it's gonna be alright. __That it's gonna be ok)__  
__Say Ok._

_Então me diga _

_Quando isso não está bem__  
__Quando não estiver ok,__  
__Você vai tentar me fazer me sentir melhor?__  
__Você vai dizer tudo bem? (dizer tudo bem)__  
__Você vai dizer ok? (dizer ok)__  
__Você vai ficar comigo aconteça o que acontecer?__  
__Ou fugir?__  
__(Diga que ficará tudo bem. Que ficará ok)__  
__Diga ok)_

Sempre fora tão difícil amar-te. Você não sabia, pois eu escondia meus sentimentos. Você sempre era tão desligado e, desculpe-me, tapado! Muitas vezes tive de ter muito auto-controle para não ir até você e sacudir seus ombros e dizer "Ronald Weasley, você não percebe? Eu te amo! Dá pra você usar este peso em sua cabeça chamado cérebro e pensar um pouco? E que tal depois disto, usar este batuque em seu peito chamado coração e me amar?" Nos tempos difíceis, em que Voldemort e seus comensais assombravam nosso mundo, o que eu mais queria era que você viesse até mim me abraçasse, me aninhasse em seus braços e dissesse que vai ficar tudo bem, exatamente como fazem com crianças, embora seja mentira.

_When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time__  
__I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy_

_(Quando você liga, não sei se devo atender ao telefone__  
__toda vez__  
__Eu não sou igual a todas as minhas amigas que ficam__  
__ligando para os garotos, eu sou tão tímida)_

Eu nunca fora uma garota vaidosa, e muito menos tive uma grande amiga com quem eu andasse o tempo todo, fazendo coisas típicas como falar sobre cabelos e discutir a respeito dos garotos da escola. Então como fazer você me perceber? Porque a tarefa de fazer você me amar sempre fora tão difícil, não deveria ser fácil? Afinal, sempre estive o tempo todo com dois garotos, incluindo você. Isto não deveria me dar certo conhecimento sobre a espécie masculina, e principalmente, sobre você?

_But I don't wanna be into you__  
__If you don't treat me the right way__  
__See I can only start seeing you__  
__If you can make my heart feel safe _

_(Mas eu não quero ficar a fim de você,__  
__Se você não me tratar do jeito certo__  
__Veja, eu posso começar a te encontrar,__  
__Se você puder fazer meu coração se sentir seguro__)_

Meu amor por ti me cegou que nunca pensei nas conseqüências de te amar. Como saber se você me faria bem? Como saber se você iria ser gentil e cavalheiro comigo? Tantas dúvidas que apenas seriam respondidas na tentativa. Porém, será que conseguiríamos tentar sem ferir um ao outro?

_When it's not alright__  
__When it's not ok__  
__Will you try to make me feel better?__  
__Will you say alright? (say alright)__  
__Will you say ok? (Say ok)__  
__Will you stick with me through whatever?__  
__Or run away__  
__(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok__  
__Don't run away, don't run away)__  
__Say ok__  
_

_(Quando não está tudo bem__  
__Quando não está ok__  
__Você vai tentar me fazer me sentir melhor?__  
__Você vai dizer tudo bem? (dizer tudo bem)__  
__Você vai dizer ok? (dizer ok)_

_Você vai ficar comigo aconteça o que acontecer?__  
__Ou fugir?__  
__(Diga que ficará tudo bem. Que ficará ok.__  
__Não fuja, não fuja)_

Tantas situações de perigo que passamos juntos, com Harry. Eram naqueles momentos em que eu podia ter uma melhor visão de quem você era. Havia tantos momentos em que eu me sentia tão desesperada, como saber se aquelas pessoas próximas estavam bem, vivas? Em momentos como estes, eu desejava de forma histérica que você viesse até mim e me acolhesse em seus braços e dissesse que está tudo bem. Não me importaria o quanto suas palavras tivessem de verdade, eu apenas queria ver você tentando me fazer ficar melhor.

_Let me know if it's gonna be you__  
__Boy, you've got some things to prove__  
__Let me know that you'll keep me safe__  
__I don't want you to run away so__  
__Let me know that you'll call on time__  
__Let me know that you won't be shy__  
__Will you wipe my tears away?__  
__Will you hold me closer?_

_(Avise-me se vai ser você__  
__Garoto, você tem algumas coisas para provar__  
__Deixe-me saber que você vai me manter segura__  
__Eu não quero que você fuja, então__  
__Avise-me que você ligará na hora certa__  
__Deixe-me saber que você não será tímido__  
__Você enxugará as minhas lágrimas?__  
__Você me abraçará apertado?)_

Sentia-me tão aflita em certos momentos. Com Voldemort á solta e no controle do Ministério, poderíamos morrer a qualquer momento. Será que eu morreria sem lhe dizer as palavras entaladas em minha garganta? Ou será que _você_ morreria sem ver o amor apertado em meu peito? Porém, eu não sei se suportaria me abrir com você e ver que você não iria corresponder ao meu amor. Por isso sempre fui tão cautelosa em esconder o que sentia, eu não poderia ser ferida, não por você.

_When it's not alright__  
__When it's not ok__  
__Will you try to make me feel better__  
__Will you say alright? (say alright)__  
__Will you say ok? (Say ok)__  
__Will you stick with me through whatever?__  
__Or run away__  
__(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)__  
__Say OK__  
__(Don't run away, don't run away)__  
__(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok, don't run away)__  
__Will you say OK__  
__(Say that it's gonna be alright. __That it's gonna be ok)_

_(Quando não está tudo bem__  
__Quando não está ok__  
__Você vai tentar me fazer me sentir melhor?__  
__Você vai dizer tudo bem? (dizer tudo bem)__  
__Você vai dizer ok? (dizer ok)__  
__Você vai ficar comigo aconteça o que acontecer?__  
__Ou fugir?__  
__(Diga que ficará tudo bem. Que ficará ok.__  
__Não fuja, não fuja) _

No dia da batalha final, embora todas as mortes e feridos acontecera lá um dos momentos mais felizes que eu poderia ter. Você não queria deixar o castelo sem salvar os elfos domésticos. Os elfos com quem eu sempre me importara! Então não houve jeito de me segurar. Soltei todas as presas de basilisco que havíamos buscado na câmara secreta e corri para seus braços e lhe beijei. Você retribuiu meu beijo e eu soube que você me amava. Ah, como eu fiquei feliz! Eu sabia que naquela noite haveria uma batalha, mas eu pelo menos sabia que você não morreria sem saber o que sinto por ti e eu não morreria sem demonstrar meu amor. Então a batalha acabou, e sobrevivemos. E passamos o resto de nossas vidas juntos. Eu te amo, Ronald Weasley.

_N/A: Oiiie gente. Esta foi minha primeira fic Rony e Hermione, hehe. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado. Se gostaram, por favor, review! E também adicionem as suas historias favoritas =D. Beijinhos, Sunny. _


End file.
